Majin Bone Wiki:Editing Help
This is a very brief guide to editing on this wiki. Literally, I'm keeping this to the basics. Maybe I'll add more detailed stuff later on. Alot of this stuff can be figured out through looking at other people's edits. That's how I've learnt ^_^ (daedalus_net). All Wikias use a script code called "WikiText" or "Wiki Markup". Basically it has a few differences to other webpage scripts like HTML. When editing on the wiki, there are a few basic things to keep in mind. To Use Wiki Code, when editing switch to "source mode". Anythin not covered here is probably on the Wikia Community Central. Or you can contact an admin here: Admin Bones who should be able to help you! The Wiki Code - Brackets *2 Curly Brackets are templates (within this wikia) -- " " *2 Square Brackets link to a file or webpage (within this wikia) -- " " *1 Square Bracket links to another website (no part of wikia) -- "[ ]" *1 Curvy Bracket hold special attribution to some other code (see Tags) -- "( )" So to link an image in a page, use: and to link to another page, use: [[]]. To add a template to the page, such as an infobox, you can use *note when using template tags, they must conform to how they are programmed. See a Character Infobox template for an example. The Wiki Code - Title and Headers On a typical page, you can find that they're divided into different headings. Heading can be created using 2 equal signs, followed by the title and another 2 equal signs. To make a sub heading, just add an extra equal on either side! *eg: " " *eg: " =" The Wiki Code - Font On webpages, you can change the style of the text. i.e, bold and italics. To do this, simply write 3 apostrophe's (') either side (for bold) or 2 (for italics). *eg: ' ' '' ' ' (without the spaces of course!) *eg: ' '' ' (without the spaces of course!) The Wiki Code - Tables Ok so this stuff is little harder. A table has to be opened with a " ". Each un-broken line (|) represents a column and each un-broken line with a dash (|-) represents a row. a question mark (!) marks a title. There is alot more to it but that's the jist. A basic table can be formed like so: For proper examples, see the List Of Cards page for some tables. Or see Wikia's help over at there main website. Community Wikia The Wiki Code - Tags Over this wiki you will probably find some "tags". These are basically pieces of code that tells the page what to do. As a rule, this code is opened with "<" and closed with ">", but the tag itself has to be opened and closed (more on that in a minute!). Some common stuff are: :: Breaks a line (like a paragraph) :: Creates a break line (like a paragraph) after everything above it on the left hand side. (alternatively, you can use "right" or "all") :: Creates an actual line. It's the same as "----" With these kinds of tags, you simply write it on the page where you want it to be. With the below examples, you need to write an open and a close. this test will be centered this text will have div tags